Guests of amusement parks, golf courses, ski resorts and the like, often desire to capture a still image or video record of their visit. (The term "video" is used herein according to its conventional meaning and, therefore, includes any corresponding associated audio information.) To do so, they often must lug around with them still or video cameras and have somebody available who can take their picture. This tends to be inconvenient, especially for the person who has to do the picture-taking. In some cases there is no person available to do the picture-taking. As a result there are undesired gaps in the recorded images. Furthermore, it is not always possible to obtain the desired picture, because the camera cannot be situated in such a way as to capture the desired field of view. There also may be problems with lighting and motion.
One prior art solution is for the amusement park to provide a person whose responsibility it is to take particular predefined pictures which are then sold to the guest. Typically, this is limited to still pictures only. Another prior art solution is to have a camera trained at a fixed location for automatically capturing images in response to a mechanical switch or a radio signal. Such systems, however, are limited to capturing the object in which the triggering device is located. For example, in an amusement park setting, the triggering device would be located in each car of a ride. Each car is automatically photographed and the guest, upon conclusion of the ride, can decide if he wishes to purchase the individual picture. These prior art techniques are insufficient to provide a satisfying still image or video recollection for the guest.